Mi niña bonita
by prickgirl
Summary: Inuyasha trató con absoluta normalidad a la joven de hebras oscuras. Cualquiera que viera esa situación, pensaría que es una típica relación de hermanos. One- shot Koga


**Hola chics. No me culpen, me siento culpable, estoy siendo infiel al Inu&Kag, es que últimamente me ha atraído mucho esta pareja y pues he fangirleado mucho. El Inuyasha/Kagome sigue siendo mi pareja favorita, pero amo a este lobito. Es tan sexy Originalmente iba ser un drabble, pero la idea no me cupo en 500 palabras...**

Él tragó el líquido amargo con apuro, era difícil no perder la compostura estando frente a ella. Estaba ataviada con un vestido púrpura sin tirantes con vuelos cubriéndole sus blancas rodillas. Sus irises se dirigieron a su novia pelirroja, sin embargo; su mente era ocupada por la joven de hebras negras. Anheló aquellos labios que eran besados por el muchacho albino.

Por pedido de la cumpleañera, brindaron sus copas deseándole salud y bendiciones. Finalmente Kagome había alcanzado su mayoría de edad. Ayame se sujetó de la mano morena con ímpetu. No era una niña pequeña para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Koga hacia la pelinegra. Aún recordaba con nostalgia; como él se había alegrado al recibir su llamada.

Koga le prohibió besarlo durante la cena. Al llegar, contempló como su novio abrazaba a su hermanastra con efusividad. Estaba clara en que Kagome lo extrañaba, ya que su hermano de lazos no sanguíneos; se ausentó por 6 años al querer estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford. Pero del muchacho, no podía asegurar lo mismo.

Se llevaban seis años exactamente. Sus padres se habían casado hace más de 8 años. La madre del joven de orbes azules abandonó la vida familiar tras una adicción a las drogas. El padre de Kagome murió en un accidente trágico. Esta vez, el destino jugó las cartas uniendo a dos desconocidos. A pesar de todo, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que Inuyasha acarició el muslo de la Higurashi con cierta intensión malsana.

Ayame tragó sus palabras y bebió hasta más no poder. Desde que decidió profesionalizarse en Contaduría, no se había emborrachado. Koga apretó sus puños y dientes. El tal Taisho era un chico competente: rico, de prestigiosa familia, cariñoso y apuesto. Y lo peor; tenía la misma edad que la morena. Koga se sintió estúpido, enamorarse de una chica menor. Cuando sus sentimientos por ella brotaron, decidió huir empleando como excusa sus estudios universitarios.

Convivía con ella todos los días; era dificultoso no cometer una insensatez. Para completar, Kagome apenas y experimentaba la etapa de la adolescente y por no tener una hermana mayor a la que recurrir, le contaba todos sus secretos y problemas al él. Quería a Ayame, siempre fue comprensiva y aceptó que estudiase lejos. No podía negarlo: gustaba de la pelirroja; pero no podía batallar por este cariño que sentía por su hermanastra.

El joven de cabellos blanquecinos susurró coquetamente al oído de la chica; ésta rió y se sonrojó notablemente. Comieron específicamente platos italianos. Kagome le daba con cierto mimo las plumitas de pasta al ojiámbar en la boca como un infante. Koga besó la mejilla de Ayame en un impulso. La olió; había olvidado la agradable fragancia que despedía su novia. Por algo aceptó a la chica de ojos verdes, pero no sentía que su amor hacia ella fuera verdadero.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó su _pasticcio_, eructó sonoramente. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco, en cambio; Kagome carcajeó llamando la atención de todos. Ya hace tiempo que su hermanastro había dejado de ser un chico inmaduro. Estaba desarrollado en todos los "sentidos".

―Ya vuelvo, voy al tocador―. Anunció la cumpleañera recogiendo con elegancia su cartera. Dio una media vuelta y se dirigió a un pasillo oscuro a la derecha.

Koga por "accidente" botó algo de ron en su camisa. Se excusó de ir al baño con el pretexto de limpiar la mancha. Ayame insistió en acompañarlo pero éste se negó. La peliazabache se lavó su rostro con abundante agua; sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Se sentía extremadamente tonta, pero por primera vez sentía mariposas en el estómago. Su noviazgo con Inuyasha era reciente, desde hace 6 meses. Pero lo que la desconcertó fue, que al contárselo a Koga; no se emocionó o algo parecido. Peor, se enfadó. Kagome haló la puerta con desgana, pensar en su hermanastro, algunas veces la desilusionaba.

―Eres tú―. Articuló una sonrisa de satisfacción, caminó con seguridad y acarició la mano del hombre frente a ella. ―Esperaba un momento a solas.

―Estaré solo en mi casa. Mis padres están de viaje, además; ya estás_ grandecita_―dijo con cierta seducción. Tomó la extremidad de Kagome y la besó despacio.

―Inuyasha, no sabes cuánto te quiero―abrazó su torso con fuerza. Éste mimó su cabello con delicadeza y ternura.

―Iré a pagar la cuenta. Ya vuelvo―. Sacó de su saco gris la billetera. Kagome quería celebrar su fiesta de una manera "madura" y fina.

―Hasta que al fin se aleja ese perro―habló una voz masculina con cierto recelo.

―Koga ¿qué haces aquí? ―La peliazabache sonrió de una forma sincera. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió a una de asombro cuando su hermano se acercó _bastante_ a ella.

―Te he celado toda la noche. Aún eres muy infantil; te gusta Inuyasha―le murmuró al oído entre dientes. La Higurashi pudo presenciar algo de rabia en su tono de voz.

―¿Qué tienes en contra de él? ―Inquirió con cierta precaución.

―No es nada, sólo no me inspira confianza ―, Koga avanzó hacia la fémina, ésta retrocedió hasta su límite. Cuando chocó con la pared crema y sombría; una gota de sudor descendió por su frente.

―No hagas nada de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos, te lo ruego. ― El moreno de cabellera azabache afincó su mano en el tapiz y sonrió con superioridad. Después de todo, ella siempre sería su _hermanita_ pequeña. 

―Puedes calmarte; no haré nada que tú no quieras―. Besó su frente y secó la lágrima que brotaba de su ojo café. ―Tú eres mi _niña bonita._

―¡Koga! ―Exclamó Inuyasha con inquietud. Sus palabras chocaban entre sí―Ayame está haciendo el ridículo, está muy ebria.

―Joder―farfulló casi inaudiblemente. ―Te protegeré Kagome. Ven a mí si ese idiota te hace daño.

Koga se alejó corriendo, quería evitar que la pelirroja se desnudara en frente de tantos hombres y familias. Era su culpa traer consigo a su novia. Quizá los vio. A pesar de todo, Inuyasha trató con absoluta normalidad a la joven de hebras oscuras. Cualquiera que viera esa situación, pensaría que es una típica relación de hermanos.

El beso en la frente indicaba sobreprotección. Además Koga tenía 24 años y trabajaba, ¿Qué le vería una chica de 18? Sin contar que estaba comprometido con una mujer hermosa y profesional.

―Lo lamento mucho, amor―le dijo tan bajo que sólo Ayame escuchó. Ella; sonrió y no tardo en quedarse dormida sobre sus hombros.

Era un problema lidiar con mujeres: una se comportaba tan niña y la otra, lo era prácticamente…


End file.
